


The bombs

by lonerfangirl



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Two Endings, one is happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:55:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lonerfangirl/pseuds/lonerfangirl
Summary: The bombs were in the hospital where we all thought they were.





	1. Chapter 1

“Will the little bitch ever walk again? What vertebrae did I sevre? I was hoping for the lumbar.”

”Tell me his name!” Bruce’s voice went shrill as he grabbed him by the collar, shaking him.

A sinister smile crossed the madman's face. “You already know his name. You were his heir.”

“Ra’s al ghul. It can’t be him-“ His voice came out barely above a whisper, stepping back in shock.

”You have other things to worry about at the moment Bruce. Where is she?”

Bruce’s eyes flashed as he stared at his former friend. His fists tightened at his side, ready to strike.

”Hospitals are quite interesting places aren’t they? They claim it’s safe there for those of us who fall ill and yet...people die there. Whether they die from natural or unnatural causes death is all the same. It’s unavoidable. Some people cause death with the violent acts they commit. You and I both know the cops are useless in this town. Maybe the only way to stop them would be to stop everyone.”

Bruce’s stormed over and grabbed Jeramiah by the throat, squeezing it tight to constrict his breathing.

”Where are the bombs?” He whispered threateningly.

A soft chuckle escaped Jeramiah’s lips as he groaned in pain as he sucked in a breath. 

“The last bomb brought you to me. The next bomb will take her from you.”

Bruce’s eyes widened as he released Jeramiah, walking backwards towards the door. His chest heaved as his heart rate accelerated and his brain became foggy. He was going to take her from him. The door flew open and Bruce ripped out the small earpiece as he sprinted towards the door, down the street and into the dark and chaotic streets of Gotham.

He pulled out his cellphone and dialled a familiar number, listening for the voice at the end of the call. 

“Jim! He’s going to blow up the hospitals! Have all the evacuees from Gotham General been safely transported out of the city?” His voice came out in wheezy pants as he clambered up the fire escape single-handedly and ran across the rooftops to his destination.

”Look Bruce, Jeramiah escaped. We have no idea where he is is there anyone tailing you?”

”No. I’m alone but answer my question! Is everyone from Gotham General safe?” He could see it now, in the distance as he approached the illuminated building.

People were still here.

His foot slipped as he ran down the wet black stairs and he grabbed onto the rail, steadying himself to his feet.

”Last update was there were fourteen ambulances still there waiting to leave. Bruce, there’s no way out of the city we need to regroup and-“

”I can’t! I’m going to the hospital. Jeremiah can be found again.” His feet landed on the solid concrete and he ran across the street, pushing his way through the civilians as he focused on the hospital, just on the other side of the alleyway.

“I’m not losing her.” 


	2. Fluff ending

The damp narrow alleyway was hard to navigate. People were running in both directions in a disorganised panic as they tried to escape the city that had been plunged into chaos. He forced his way through the boards of people and stumbled out the other side, running across the street and into the chaotic parking lot of the hospital.

 

His eyes frantically searched as he turned in circles. He looked for any sign of her, the nurse she was with, her wild hair, anything that was recognisable. The staff around him were running around in a panic as they hoisted the patients into the ambulances and drove off. He ran towards one of the drivers and pulled her shoulder, turning her to look at him.

 

“Is Selina Kyle here? She was in an ambulance an hour ago.”

 

“Kid what do I look like a goddam doctor? One of them has the chart with all the evacuees names on it. If it helps, I’ve been here for forty-five minutes and we haven’t moved yet.”

 

He nodded, slowing down his heartbeat. “Why haven’t you left?”

 

She shrugged as she climbed into her ambulance. “Some people are more critical than others.”

 

Selina was critical. He turned and ran towards anyone he could, asking where the doctor with the charts was. Each time, he was pointed in a different direction. He climbed up on top of an empty ambulance and frantically searched, his eyes flying between points.

 

Eventually, his breathing had slowed from it’s rapid pace. He stood, calmly assessing the situation. Ambulances began to drive off, and he heard a door slam from below him. He quickly jumped off and watched it drive away.

 

Eight ambulances left. Still a hell of a lot of people. Where was Alfred when he needed him?

Alfred! He’d already left with Selina in the back of an ambulance. His mouth opened in horror as he realised...he’d been tricked. He couldn’t think clearly as soon as he had mentioned Selina. Jeramiah had manipulated his feelings for her so that he could escape.

 

Now hundreds more would die.

 

He sunk to his knees and put his head in his hands. The last of the ambulances drove away, leaving him in an empty parking lot. His emotions had got the better of him. How long would it be before the building behind him blew up? He considered staying there, all he seemed to do was complicate things, or cause problems. Jeramiah escaped because of him, he was too weak to stop Ra’s al Ghul from returning, he let Selina get shot.

 

Just the thought of her brought him to angry tears. He couldn’t die. She cared about him, despite what she might say he knew the truth. Wiping his tears, he stood up and pulled out his cellphone. He began to run again, further and further away from the hospital and into the dark streets of Gotham.

 

“Alfred! Are you still with Selina?”

 

“It’s been an hour, Bruce obviously I am.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“Out in the middle of bloody nowhere called Green Valley. There’s only one hospital so you can’t miss her.”

 

“I’m on my way.”

 

*****

 

It took Bruce a total of two hours to make it. He ran back to the manor and got a car before beginning his drive out of the city. Traffic made him twenty minutes slower so he used that time to call Lucius.

 

“Bruce, this is a highly experimental procedure. I haven’t even thought of making something like this and you want it within two weeks?”

 

“Selina can handle it. I know she can. She’d rather be dead than never walk again and I’m not going to burden her with that life, especially when it’s my fault.”

 

The man on the other end of the phone sighed. “Fine. But don’t contact me until it’s finished.”

 

*****

 

Like Alfred said, the hospital was clear to see. One of the taller buildings in this small town, the lights illuminated the street. He pulled up in his car and ran into the bustling lobby.

 

“Is Selina Kyle here? She was shot.”

 

The receptionist typed rapidly and looked back up at Bruce.

 

“Family member?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Room thirty-eight on the third floor.”

 

Bruce didn’t need to be told twice, he ran past the desk and up the stairs, taking them two at a time. Once he reached floor three, he ran down the corridor, stopping only when he saw Alfred’s body through the door’s narrow window.

 

He threw the door open and locked eyes with her. She was awake. Instantly his eyes filled with tears as he crossed the room and cradled her face with his hands, kissing her forehead. Alfred walked out, leaving the two with some privacy.

 

Her own quiet sniffles could be heard over the steady beeping of the monitor she was hooked up to. She pulled him closer to her and hugged him, relishing in the fact that he was alive, that he came for her.

 

He felt himself being pushed away and looked down at her. She swallowed a lump in her throat and weakly spoke.

 

“You left me.”

 

Those three words are what pushed him over the edge. His tears flooded out of his eyes and he sat down in the vacant chair, holding her hand that was hooked up to an IV.

 

“I’m so sorry. I thought I was protecting you.”

 

A dry chuckle escaped her lips, which she licked before speaking. “I got shot for you, I think it’s a bit late for that.”

 

His thumb traced circles on the palm of her hand as he sighed, tears still falling out of his eyes. “Do you know? About what’s going to happen to you?”

 

Her own tears fell out of her eyes as she glanced at her legs. “I’m never gonna walk again? Think I got that once I tried to get up and couldn’t.”

 

“Why did you do it? He only shot you because he wanted to get to me.”

 

“This is probably because I’m all whacked up on morphine but...I think I’m in love with you Bruce.”

 

Their eyes locked again and he blinked at her.

 

“Would be nice if you said something back.”

 

He laughed at her and kissed her gently, as if he was afraid of breaking her. He still held one hand, while the other caressed her cheek. Her own spare hand found its way to his neck.

 

When they pulled apart the second time, he looked at her. He couldn’t keep it from her. Surprise or not, he wanted to see her reaction when he told her.

 

“I asked Lucius to make a devise to go in your spine so you can walk again. I have every reason to believe he will be successful within two weeks. Until then, I’m not leaving this room.”

 

She cried. She cried so much the Bruce used the remote on the bed to sit her up, letting her tears fall down rather than stick to her face. She motioned to the space next to her and he sat, wrapping his arms around her.

 

Eventually, her tears stopped and she leaned into him, allowing herself to relax.

 

They both knew that Jeramiah was still out there, that Gotham was in chaos and that they were needed. But, they allowed themselves to comfort each other, basking in their relief and love.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m sorry this took longer to post than I said! I was waiting to post both endings at once but it’s not letting me


	3. Angst ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OMG IM SO SORRY I WAS LOGGED OUT AND RLLY WANTED TO DIE.
> 
> Anyway you’ll see the start is the same but that’s for the simple reason that I wanted them both to continue from the first chapter.
> 
> Bruce is probably a bit OOC but I was (I wrote this like a week ago aswell) going for the teenage hormones overtaking his batman-ness. 
> 
> I’m gonna try and do the requests I’ve been sent (one for another ship and one more for batcat) so yeah.
> 
> Again YIKES it took so long 
> 
> Love you all ❤️

The damp narrow alleyway was hard to navigate. People were running in both directions in a disorganised panic as they tried to escape the city that had been plunged into chaos. He forced his way through the boards of people and stumbled out the other side, running across the street and into the chaotic parking lot of the hospital.

 

His eyes frantically searched as he turned in circles. He looked for any sign of her, the nurse she was with, her wild hair, anything that was recognisable. The staff around him were running around in a panic as they hoisted the patients into the ambulances and drove off. He ran towards one of the drivers and pulled her shoulder, turning her to look at him.

 

“Is Selina Kyle here? She was in an ambulance an hour ago.”

 

“Kid what do I look like a goddam doctor? One of them has the chart with all the evacuees names on it. If it helps, I’ve been here for forty-five minutes and we haven’t moved yet.”

 

He nodded, slowing down his heartbeat. “Why haven’t you left?”

 

She shrugged as she climbed into her ambulance. “Some people are more critical than others.”

 

Selina was critical. He turned and ran towards anyone he could, asking where the doctor with the charts was. Each time, he was pointed in a different direction. He climbed up on top of an empty ambulance and frantically searched, his eyes flying between points.

 

Eventually, his breathing had slowed from it’s rapid pace. He stood, calmly assessing the situation. Ambulances began to drive off, and he heard a door slam from below him. He quickly jumped off and watched it drive away.

 

Eight ambulances left. Still a hell of a lot of people. Where was Alfred when he needed him?

Alfred! He’d already left with Selina in the back of an ambulance. His mouth opened in horror as he realised...he’d been tricked. He couldn’t think clearly as soon as he had mentioned Selina. Jeramiah had manipulated his feelings for her so that he could escape.

 

Now hundreds more would die.

 

He sunk to his knees and put his head in his hands. The last of the ambulances drove away, leaving him in an empty parking lot. His emotions had got the better of him. How long would it be before the building behind him blew up? He considered staying there, all he seemed to do was complicate things, or cause problems. Jeramiah escaped because of him, he was too weak to stop Ra’s al Ghul from returning, he let Selina get shot.

 

Just the thought of her brought him to angry tears. He couldn’t die. She cared about him, despite what she might say he knew the truth. Wiping his tears, he stood up and pulled out his cellphone. He began to run again, further and further away from the hospital and into the dark streets of Gotham.

 

“Alfred! Are you still with Selina?”

 

“It’s been an hour Bruce obviously I am.”

 

“Where are you?”

 

“On the bridge near the pier. Bruce where are you-“

 

“Alfred?” He stopped running and panted for air, waiting for the voice to return from the other side of the road. The deafening sound from his right catching his attention.

 

“No no NO!” He sprinted to the bridge, barely able to breathe. In the distance, he could see the smoke rise against the black sky. His chest hurt and his breaths came out in hard wheezes but he couldn’t stop. He had to make it.

 

He stopped running at the start of the carnage. Cars and ambulances were everywhere, screams filled his ears and smoke filled his nostrils. It stung at his eyes, but that wasn’t what was making him cry.

 

The whole bridge had been taken out, nothing connected each side of the street. Where the street should have been, there was only the water, filled with what looked like hundreds of vehicles. Tears fell from his chin in a steady stream, dampening the sidewalk. Someone bathed into his shoulder but he didn’t retaliate, instead dropping to the floor, drowning in his own heartbreak.

 

They were gone. He knew they were.

 

He cried and screamed in the middle of the street, pounding the floor until his knuckles bled. His two friends in the whole world, the two people he loved had been taken from him. Now he was truly alone. Jeramiah had escaped and who know what he’d do.

 

He was worthless. All he did was put people in danger and get them killed. The words rang in his head over and over again.

 

“All it takes is one bad day to turn someone crazy.”

 

*****

 

When he arrived back at the manor, he went into Alfred’s room. Looking around, he noticed how stripped down of possessions both of his friends were. Alfred had the bare minimum, along with a few personal items. He searched for any information on his parents and left empty-handed.

 

Walking around the mansion, he felt a shiver run through his body, chilling the tear tracks that were on his face. He walked through each room, not bothering to turn the lights on. There was no reason to run up the electricity.

 

When he reached the study he stopped, walking through to stand on her balcony. Where outside was usually quieter on this side of town, tonight it was chaotic; the sounds of ambulances and police everywhere, along with the cries of the victims and their families.

 

He allowed himself not to care, wallowing in his own grief. He sat down at his desk and cried again. His hands stung from his angry punches earlier, but he still squeezed them against his sweaty black hair, creating a puddle of tears on the wooden desk.

 

The bright light of dawn shone through his window and woke him from his disturbed sleep. Images of everyone he’d ever loved plagued his thoughts, distressing him.

 

Everything he did felt lifeless, from pouring the glass of water for himself to entering the garage. He looked at his reflection in one of the cars and finally saw how awful he looked. His hair was a mess, clothes dishevelled and his eyes were red and puffy. He walked over to the large workstation at the far end of the garage and began piling bottles of gasoline into the wheelbarrow that was there for some reason.

 

Whatever, he wasn’t going to question anything that made his task easier.

 

It took shorter than expected, an hour or two. Nobody had come to check on him but why would they? Gordon was busy and the others were gone. Now he’d truly start fulfilling his promise.

 

Taking one last look at his home, he breathed a huff of relief. Armed with nothing but a bag and the clothes on his back, he walked out the front doors, shooting the line of gasoline he had left himself.

 

*****

 

“Jim.” A voice snapped him from his frantic thoughts and back into reality.

 

“What?”

 

“Bruce Wayne is dead.”

 

“What?” He almost chuckled. He wasn’t dead, the kid wasn’t stupid. “How is he dead?”

 

“The Wayne mansion is on fire. Initial thought are that it was intentional.”

 

Jim’s brain scrambled for a reasonable answer as the junior stepped away from his desk. He wouldn’t do that. Not after losing everyone else. The thought of it made his heart hurt for the boy. He’d lost everyone, including him to an extent. He didn’t go check on him. Not like it’s his fault anyway, Jeramiah escaped and-

 

Jeramiah.

 

“Hey! Hey!” He screamed at the prisoners. “Where’s Jeramiah?”

 

*****

8 months later.

 

This was it. He’d spent 8 months searching the streets for this moment. Jeramiah sat on a chair, flanked by men in black suits and a woman on his left.

 

“It all comes down to this. Bruce Wayne getting justice for the girl he so loved...and the family he so cherished. I always knew we were destined to be best friends. We’re going to be playing this game for years. You can’t kill me, and you’re too much fun to kill.”

 

Bruce looked at him closely. He knew, once he pulled the trigger that not only would Jeramiah die, but so would he. He hadn’t fulfilled his promise to anyone: keeping the city safe, not killing anyone, not leaving her.

 

If he killed him, they would both die.

 

But then again, he’d effectively killed everyone else anyway.

 

*****

 

“Until I see the body, he’s not dead.” Jim stormed through the morgue, followed by Harvey.

 

“Jim as your goddam friend I’m asking you not to look at him.”

 

“First let’s just make sure it’s him before we worry about anything else. Jeramiah’s definitely dead?”

 

“Yeah we got him burning right now.”

 

“Good.”

 

The woman quickly threw a sheet over the body she was examining and looked at the officers.

 

“Here looking for a corpse belonging to Bruce Wayne.”

 

Her eyes widened and she scribbled furiously on her clipboard, muttering something under her breath.

 

For once, Jim grew concerned. He’d been as soon as the news of the manor fire broke out, coming up short just as he suspected.

 

“He’s not...here is he?”

 

She looked up at him with sad eyes and gulped. Slowly, her hand moved to the top of the sheet and she pulled it back, revealing the pale body of Bruce Wayne, complete with three bullet holes in his head.

 

The gasp that Jim emitted echoed off of the empty room’s walls. “They shot him three times?”

 

She shook her head and licked her lips. “A total of sixteen shots were fired, along with approximately twenty knife wounds.”

 

It was too much. He fell to the floor, gasping for air as his brain scrambled for an answer, any answer. He couldn’t be gone. He promised him that it would get better, that there would be light.

 

There had to be.

**Author's Note:**

> Gonna be a multiple (well 2) ending story! One happy and one...not lol.
> 
> This chapter was just a set-the-scene type deal so the next 2 (the end/s) will be longer.
> 
> So three chapters in total
> 
> Thanks AGAIN to the amazing @spideychelle-the-ship on tumblr for the awesome fic idea 
> 
> My tumblr (once again) is @failed-potato


End file.
